


Black Shirt and Ankled Jeans

by PaintAPicture



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Minho gets into the glade before Newt, Multi, Newt was born with the limp, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, The Maze Runner universe, bad dresser!Newt, how cute is that gonna be!, no attempted suicide, runner!minho, runner!newt, shy!newt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 02:16:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4503996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintAPicture/pseuds/PaintAPicture
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Gladers shared a similar look, Gally's mouth puckering in almost disgust "This shank needs some serious clothing tips" Gally commented, Newt glanced down at his long-sleeved black shirt that hung down to show his collar bones. And his blue baggy jeans and black socks. Newt stumbled to his feet, slipping slightly on the jeans "tell Fry to bring some jeans, they're down to his ankles-!" the other boys roared in laughter as Newt tugged at his sleeves shyly.</p><p>When each Glader is assigned to a Partner, Newt definitely doesn't make finding his soul-mate an easy task, what with refusing to talk to any Glader and refusing to show off his "Tattoo". The Gladers are all worried about who will be paired with the stubborn, shy, badly-dressed British Blond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_I am on FIRE._ Newt shakily lifted himself, sweat rolling down his head as he rolled over onto his back with a breathy grunt  _It's so hot_ Newt shook his head quickly glanced up at the unmoving ceiling "Somebody get me out!" Newt screamed, then the room jolted making him gasp and it shot up. Shot up so fast Newt couldn't breathe, the air had been sucked from his lungs and he covered his head in protection, curling up before the elevator smacked violently off the top. Throwing Newt forward. "Bloody-!" Newt yelped, rubbing his back. "That hurt!" Newt hissed, he was sure he had a broken back and whip-lash. Rough journey, that's for sure.

Also...sensitive eyes, Newt immediately shoved his hands into his face when the top slid open, light blinding him violently. The Gladers shared a similar look, Gally's mouth puckering in almost disgust "This shank needs some serious clothing tips" Gally commented, Newt glanced down at his long-sleeved black shirt that hung down to show his collar bones. And his blue baggy jeans and black socks. Newt stumbled to his feet, slipping slightly on the jeans "tell Fry to bring some jeans, they're down to his ankles-!" the other boys roared in laughter as Newt tugged at his sleeves shyly.

Then a few hands shot out and Newt felt his feet leave the ground for a moment, the second he hit the ground he scrambled up, shoving the boy who grabbed him back, another boy slid forward, a hand up and Newt slid back with a disgusted look on his face "It's okay..." the boy softly replied "we're not going to hurt you"  _who cares what you're going to bloody do._ Newt thought silently  _one touch, Newt, he'll get a fist full of bloody grass and mud!_ "What's your name, Greenie?" Newt looked up at him and shrugged, the boy's face twisted in confusion as Newt looked down.

"Listen shank, we aint got all day-" The pig-nosed boy started to snap, Newt just oinked at him "You little f-"

"Gally" The older, taller boy hissed "get the supplies." the boy ordered, Newt was surprised 'Gally' obeyed and jumped down into the elevator with several others

"let's get you some clothes" The boy held out a hand "I'm Alby" Newt looked up at him and shook his head "Come on, Greenie" he sighed "work with me, alright?" Newt just looked away "you not scared?" Newt blinked and shrugged "you're something, Greenie. But listen here, I heard your cocky oink at Gally. I know you can talk, a name would be good. Instead of Greenie, unless that's your name now?" Newt just shook his head "you gonna talk?" Another shake "fine. Come on-"

Newt struggled in Alby's grasp as Alby started dragging him, Then Newt started kicking, definitely not liking being man-handled, Alby just picked him up, wrapping his arms around his waist "Right, let's go little warrior" Alby commented as he started walking, Newt kept kicking at him and Alby just slung him over his shoulder  _so bloody strong!_ Newt thought bitterly and gritted his teeth as he stopped struggling "you done?" Alby deadpanned, Newt just turned his head to glare at him "good" Alby smiled. 

"Right you're going in here" Newt felt his stomach leave Alby's shoulder and he was placed in the cage-like...room? Newt eyes wandered around the area as Alby swung the door shut and tied it 

"for how long?" Newt asked, gripping the bars, Alby seemed pleased to have Newt talk and shrugged

"Until you calm down, sort out your thoughts and work with us" Alby shrugged before walking off, Newt shook the bars and collapsed against the wall with a sigh of defeat, scratching his wrist with small snarl _BURNS_ Finally Newt got sick of the itching and yanked up his sleeve

"bloody hell" Newt gasped "a tattoo!" he stared at the words, running a thumb over the black ink " _ **Yeah -Yeah, he's a cutie. Looks like he'd be a good farmer.**_ " Newt squinted his eyes in confusion and dropped his sleeve with a "humpf" 

Newt finally sat back, pulling at his fingers as he drew his knees to his chest as he hummed quietly, it seemed like he was there an hour before he heard a rattle above his cage "You calm now?" Newt looked up and shrugged, it seemed to irritate Alby VERY quickly "your name -At least" he almost pleaded.

"Newt" Newt whispered back, Alby nodded

"I can work with that, Newt" Alby gave a smile "there's a few things you have to know about this place" he added on "firstly, you should be feeling a burning sensation in your wrist by now" Newt covered a hand over his sleeve wrist and looked away "it's simple, Newt. The people who put us here, have also put us with OTHERS" Alby answered "you want to show me your wrist?" he asked, Newt just shook his head "that's okay, in time." he nodded.

"What do you remember, Newt?" Alby asked, Newt shook his head and shrugged "none of us remember anything" he reassured "except our names. You want to come out?" Newt nodded eagerly and stood, grasping at Alby like a baby through the bars, Alby opened the door and Newt immediately jumped out "you're tall" Alby commented in slight shock, Newt just smirked "still carried you" Alby added on, Newt's smirk fell and he crossed his arms "come on, Shank, got some new clothes for you"

Newt followed quietly along-side Alby as they walked into a small shack "Hey, Alby, this the greenie? -Fry left those for him." Alby smiled gratefully at the boy

"Thanks, Jeff" Alby beamed, Newt nodded at Jeff and took the clothes from Alby 

"where..?" Newt whispered quietly, looking around

"In here. We'll leave" Alby reassured, Newt nodded gratefully and the door quietly shut behind him. Newt laid the clothes out and hummed, they weren't...terrible, they would look quite good on him. But he didn't think they were..'his' style. But he shrugged his black shirt off anyway and tossed it across the room before looking around at his body for ANY other marks, nothing but birthmarks and moles. And freckles. 

Newt shook his head and slid on the orange vest and white cardigan and then the cargo beige pants and his sand-shoes. Newt glanced down at his outfit and shrugged before throwing open the door, and of course, almost yelling "Let's go, Greenie-!" Alby grabbed his arm

"you're still here?" Newt mumbled under his breath, Alby just shot him a smirk and continued dragging him 

"quick tour, that was the med-jack shack, they'll patch anyone and everyone's injuries up, over there is Fry-pan's lair!, it's where he cooks the food, and where we eat. Over there is the sloppers hut, where we keep the mocks and stuff, sloppers clean everything. The gardens are over there where we have people planting stuff-" Newt listened carefully to Alby's tour "that's the maze" he gestured.

"What's in there?" Newt whispered quietly

"death" Alby warned "do NOT enter those walls, Newt. You will be killed." he added on "only the runners can go into the maze. Runners are fast, smart. They're safe through the day, but they must make it back before the walls close. Or they'll be stuck out there."

"they don't come back if that happens, do they?" Newt looked up

"you're smart, Greenbean" Alby nodded, Newt fiddled with his hands as Alby looked at him "we'll try you at everything" he reassured, Newt nodded "Well, you wandered as you like, I've got plans" he smirked.

"Plans?" Newt asked

"just a little something. For you" Alby started walking away "I'll send Ben over to get your bed set up!" he called, Ben stood there dumbly, and it took two seconds before Newt was yelping at a boy spinning him around

"Hey I'm Ben" Ben beamed

"bloody hell..." Newt whispered quietly

"ermmmm, we've got a spot next to Gally-" Ben started, Newt just shook his head quickly "and Minho" Newt nodded quickly and Ben smiled "You and Gally not hit it off?"

"mean" Newt mumbled under his breath

"he can be a bit snappy, yeah." Ben nodded "Gally's my best friend, Alby's my soul-mate. Fry-pans a brother. You can trust those three." Newt narrowed his eyes and nodded "Ah! there he is! -The running bastard" Ben grinned "HEY MINHO!" He called, waving his hand

"Hey Ben" Minho waved back "new Greenbean" Minho commented 

"Yeahhh" Ben grinned "he's a cute one, aint he?" 

"yeah -Yeah, he's a cutie. Looks like he'd be a good farmer." Minho agreed before jogging off, Newt itched his wrist as Ben lead Newt to the bags, his bag wasn't too far from the maze, he assumed because Minho probably left early in the morning to go running. 

"Here' ya go" Ben tossed down the sleeping bag and Newt bent down to sort it out in the position of his liking. "You good?" Newt nodded and Ben jogged off. Newt itched his wrist again and lay on the sleeping bag. Shutting his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

"Newt...Newt" Newt twitched slightly, his eyes flying open "Welcome back to the glade, Greenbean" Newt glanced up at Alby who yanked him to his feet "wipe your eyes, brother. You're missing your party." Newt rubbed the sleep from his eyes, glancing around "you were out for a while" he stated.

"The ride up was...a blast -So to speak" Newt mumbled, Alby let out a roar of laughter, slapping his back

"that it is" He agreed, dragging Newt towards the large camp fire "here you go, Greenie" he swiped a jar and shoved it into Newt's hands "go mingle" with another shove, Newt was pushed near some boys. It was then he realized he liked talking and socialising, but had little trust for every person in his sight. 

"So, what's the tat say?" Newt looked up and turned his head "what's the tat say, Greenie?" the boy pushed on 

"say's 'none of your business'." Newt commented as he turned his head and sipped from the jar, the boy stormed back to his small group that seemed to be laughing at him. 

"You know, you'll gain the rep of being a Slinthead" Newt whipped his head' round to stare at the blond who was leaning against a stand "you in pain?" Newt just stared at him, the boy decided to be more pacific and pointed to Newt's covered wrist

"don't hurt" Newt mumbled quietly, The boy cocked an eyebrow 

"is that so?" He questioned, Newt just nodded "weird, everyone else's hurt."  _I'm not convincing this one_

"you're strangely intelligent, where you work?" Newt questioned, the boy raised an eyebrow and smirked

"wow" He commented "you're smart yourself. Runner. Ben" he held out a hand and Newt glanced at it, so instead of shaking Newt's hand, Ben turned it over "I'll see if he's okay" Ben read out 

"Sounds like something Alby would say" Newt mumbled, staring at the thick-black words

"bingo" Ben held up his glass in victory and grinned, Newt just raised both his eyebrows "2 months" Ben answered 

"Oh. You're friends with the...guy..." Newt trailed off, squinting his eyes "uh...M..?" he embarrassedly glanced at Ben "the one I'm sleeping with" Ben's eyebrows shot up

"don't you work quick?" Ben burst out laughing

"my bed is next to his, stupid!" Newt hissed

"you mean Minho." Ben pointed out "you got the 'M' anyway" he waved a hand "he's in between a slint-head and a nice guy. He's on the line. Can be an asshole, depends."

"on _what_?" Newt laughed

"if he likes you or not" Ben shrugged "see, we're best friends. But he doesn't like...hm...George -For instance. That shank a major dare-devil, throwing himself from high-distances for a laugh or two. SO, you born with that?"

"the tat?" Newt blinked "I think so-"

"No, the twisted leg, stupid." Ben snorted into his jar "you can't tell me you didn't...don't, feel your leg aching like a griever, right?"

"yeah, kinda hurts" Newt shrugged

"you know what you need, Greenbean? -A wooden thing. You see that guy?" Ben lifted a hand and Newt followed with his eyes "he's Clint. Our medjack, two days time, when he's dealt with the hangover, he'll hook you up with one. It helps you walk."

"you know this how?" Newt squinted his eyes suspiciously

"it's not gonna take your leg off" Ben rolled his eyes "not everyone survives this place, Greenie. We had a...small problem. Look, a few days ago Minho was running with that Shank, Alex. They run through the door, Minho before him, boom, safe' Cept, Alex, ran too slow. Crunch. Door took his leg off." Newt's breath hitched and his mouth fell open in shock "so Clint made this wooden thing to help him walk."

"I don't see any...?" Newt trailed off, Ben just looked at him "right..." Newt mumbled "but I've got my leg" he pointed out.

"Yeah, well, he can make these strap things that can straighten it. Still looks newly damaged. You remember anything? falling? getting into a crash?" Ben asked, Newt just shook his head

"I remember feeling a lot of pain" Newt admitted, Ben just nodded 

"y' know, you're shy now." Ben started "all...suspicious. You hide your fear by putting up walls around you. You don't need no more walls, Greenie. Take a drink, loosen up, make some friends. That's what you need in this place, if everyone hates you...you get hurt, they won't help you. They only help people that are gonna die. If it aint death and they don't like you, you'll be stitching yourself up."

"They could never hate me" Newt shrugged "I'm too mysterious" Ben laughed, clapping Newt on the shoulder

"good that" Ben agreed "Alby was right, you _are_ a laugh." Newt just shrugged

"Hey, you're left handed, right?" Newt questioned, Ben just nodded "interesting." He muttered 

"I'm guessing your tat is on your left hand?" Ben asked, Newt nodded "means you're left handed, also, I now know your loverrr, is right handed. Opposite hand for your lover" Ben winked with a cocky smirk and strolled off "they aint _that_ many right-handers,  Greenbean!" Ben called over his shoulder.

"See your getting along with Ben" Alby appeared beside Newt with a big grin and Newt nodded "like him?" another nod "everyone does." Alby huffed with a smile "you would not believe the impression he made on the first day. Had half the glade eating out of his hand, half of the boys wishing for their tats to match his. Wanted it more than our actual escape from here."

"Funny, kind, approachable. No wonder" Newt whispered

"Newt, come on." Alby laughed "I know you're kind, funny and approachable. You're just...something's just not right with you, is it?" Newt shook his head "we'll quickly become your family Newt, we don't expect you to run around loving us in one day. This is a...huge change for you, we know. We were all new once. And next month, they'll be the same." he reassured.

"Some of the boys wear bands" Newt mumbled, chewing on his nails "why?"

"some boys don't..." Alby trailed off "some of them don't believe in the tattoo." he admitted "some of them think that we're being forced to love someone we don't really love. Like an arranged marriage."

"It kind of is" Newt admitted "like an arranged marriage." 

"false hope" Alby nodded "well, it's better than no hope. I was arranged with a good person, you will be too, Newt."

"what if it's one of those boys? -The band-boys?" Newt mumbled

"one of em' finds out you're their soul mate and treat you badly, you come straight to me" Alby deadpanned "Wrap that band around their neck I will" Newt let out a small laugh, ducking his head slightly and Alby smiled "there you go greenie." he beamed, throwing an arm over Newt's shoulder "now let's celebrate, this _is_ for you."


	3. Chapter 3

"What the hell are YOU wearing?" Newt froze and dropped the spade with a frown "Names Zart. I'm the keeper of this place, now, what the hell is that, Greenie?"

"It's Newt" Newt mumbled, Zart rose an eyebrow "I made it!" Newt threw his hands up 

"you wearing a red scarf with 3-quarter beige pants?" Zart deadpanned 

"It aint just a scarf!" Newt proudly beamed, Zart raised an eyebrow and Newt tugged the back of the scarf, pulling a hood over his head 

"you know it's like 20 degrees right?" Zart asked, Newt just shrugged and picked the spade up again before digging it into the ground 

"beige pants, orange shirt, red scarf. For grievers-sake" Zart mumbled, Newt just smiled to himself "you knit that or something?" Newt nodded and Zart hmpf'd in surprise "be good when it rains -at least" he shrugged "protect your hair or whatever...oh shuck" Zart groaned "here, take over" Newt stumbled when something was shoved into his hands "just pick two apples for Minho and Ben for when they come over. I gotta deal with this"

Newt's eyes followed the figure of Zart, running towards two arguing boys, though, it was more bickering, the buffer, taller, man was getting impatient and...hand-sy. Shoving at the boy "two apples, M'lady" Newt looked over his shoulder at Ben and raised an eyebrow before rolling his eyes and grabbing the two green apples "Ow!" Newt flung backwards slightly "bloody hell!"

"you not know? some of the plants have thorns" Minho snorted, Newt turned his head 

"It hurt." Newt commented, laughing slightly, Ben laughed along with him and took the apples

"thanks Newt, you suck at being the keeper of vegetables by the way" Ben grinned, Newt cocked out a hip and raised an eyebrow as Ben dragged Minho off with a snicker "he's nice aint he?" Ben beamed.

"I hate him" Minho muttered

"whattt? I think he has potential. Least he isn't whining like the greenies usually do" Ben commented "now come on, you in the game?" Minho just nodded "liar, you're so out of it. You okay?" Minho blinked and nodded quickly "fine, fine" Ben waved a hand.

"Don't mother me" Minho grumbled, Ben just smirked "what?" he spat, Ben kept smiling 

"what he doooo?" Ben chimed, Minho stared at him "The greenie; Newt. What he do to you to make you in such a bad mood? -You angry because he picked you a green apple? I know you like red. Is it because we're getting along and you're getting jealous? is it because him and ALBY are getting along, aw, Minho, you're jealous!"

"I'm not jealous, I don't like him" Minho argued

"why?" Ben pushed, jogging up to the door as he grinded open "it is because of his weird accent? because I know some people in here really like it" he shrugged "is it how he dresses?" he winced "the kid has some serious wardrobe problems. Nice scarf-hat thing, though."

"Give me one reason why I should kiss the guys feet" Minho deadpanned

"because you don't know him?" Ben suggested "because if I can be friends with Gally, you can be friends with that kid. Come on, Minho, he's shy, protective, intelligent. What? you don't like his lack-of-boldness?"

"I'm not talking about this" Minho answered


	4. Chapter 4

"Ohhh...ho...ha...I don't know what you did to piss Minho off, but, griever, is he pissed. Ah. I love seeing him get mad, he's perfected the 'straight-cold-face' thing, so seeing him really angry is so amusing" Ben sighed happily, Newt dropped his spade 

"what was that?" Newt asked, wiping his forehead

"Minho. Mad. At you." Ben answered

"Why?" Newt questioned

"don't like you is all" Ben shrugged, Newt hummed and shrugged 

"he's offended by my style" Newt muttered, and Ben burst out laughing, patting Newt's shoulder

"wooh, you always tickle my funny bone" Ben laughed as he walked away, Newt gave a small smile, shaking his head as he tore off his gloves before kicking them beside his spade 

"woh!-" Newt yelped, stumbling back "hey! watch it arsehole!" Newt called towards the figure that had barged past him so suddenly, almost knocking him to the ground, Newt's entire body froze, jumping slightly at the loud BANG of the shack near the woods, Newt squinted his eyes with interest and slowly walked towards it, a shack? -almost in the middle of no where? -A secret room? -a BED room? 

Newt's mind raced with thoughts as he pressed his ear against the door to hear cursing -someone's secret bed room? -some place to hide things? Suddenly Newt stepped back, shaking his head before turning and rushing back out of the forest. The last thing he wanted to do was get caught spying, or worse, get lost in the darkening forest. Suddenly Newt stopped his run to rub at his chest with a frown  _I'm really bloody unhealthy, oh wow..._ Newt thought with a puff of air, plus, now his leg was aching something awful.

Newt almost offendedly rubbed at his thigh before starting up his jog again, and Newt swiftly joined the back of the crowd heading to supper "ah, my favourite Greenbean!" The cook beamed 

"S' Newt" Newt smiled shyly

"Fry" The boy responded before shoving the bowl into his hands, Newt shuffled to his own table, his eyes immediately shooting to the forest area 

"Lookin' for a way out? -I'd hope so" Newt jumped and whipped his head around to stare at Alby "don't give ya' self, whiplash" Alby joked before sitting across from him

"the cabin." Newt said, staring back at the woods 

"I'd stay out of there, or Minho'll have your head" Alby warned "that's the runners shack, that's where the runners document their findings in the maze." Newt nodded slowly and frowned towards the woods 

"Okay" Newt whispered 

"Ah, I know what's going on" Alby gasped "Minho is being mean" Newt just stared at him "don't worry, he's like that with every Greenie." he waved a hand "hates them and judges them for the finer details." 

"I think he hates my clothes" Newt mumbled, Alby laughed and slammed a hand on the table

"you're funny, Greenbean" Alby pointed at him

"I've been hearing that a lot" Newt admitted "he was alright with me, then I gave him a green apple and-"

"Ohhh, Green Apples piss him off" Alby shrugged

"the bloke can't hate my guts because of a bloody apple and red scarf with beige pants." Newt ranted 

"maybe he's jealous because Ben's his best friend and you're winning his heart" Alby smirked, crossing his arms, Newt mumbled a quiet hiss of 'baby' before digging his fork into his food "do you know those words belong too?" Alby gestured to Newt's wrist, firmly covered by his sleeve, Newt just shook his head

"so many people talk to me, I don't know...I think...I don't know, I don't know how this works, Alby. My words are so unique.." Newt trailed off, Alby nodded firmly

"I know only a few shanks in this place with unique quotes" Alby admitted "most of them are -greenie, hey, hello, I'm this, I'm that, how are you." he listed off 

"I don't remember hearing these words..." Newt stroked his wrist "but I think I have..." he squinted his eyes and smacked his forehead "I can't remember!"

"think about who you've talked to." Alby said "breathe in and out." Newt nodded and lifted his sleeve, Alby squinted his eyes at the words "so these were said...obviously...to someone else, but to you at the same time. So you were in a group of 3 or more." he answered, Newt pulled his sleeve down as though it burnt and nodded.

"Who knows" Newt whispered

"you do. It just came to you?" Alby asked, Newt breathed in and shrugged 

"Tell me about everyone else's words" Newt swiftly changed the subject

"Fry's says ''these eggs are burnt, asshole''. Those are one of the unique quotes, so funny" Alby laughed, Newt's mouth curled slightly "Gally's is ''Get off of me'' I'm really not surprised." Alby sighed before smiling 

"what's the weirdest quote?" Newt asked, leaning forward with a curious smile

"Gally's and Fry's are my favourites, also, one of the gladers once cut the words off." Newt's eyes grew in disgust and Alby laughed "it's because it said ''go away, weirdo. Fuck off and eat some cheese''. He got really embarrassed-" Alby started snickering and Newt joined in "Minho's is something else. So weird. Never have I seen a tattoo with words that are THAT short."

"Now that's a tattoo I'm interested in" Newt leaned closed "short?"

"only two words, TWO. That sucks, but it is...a crazy tat." Alby smirked "you would not believe the theories around those words. Why were they said, in what context" Newt nodded quicker, leaning closer "It. Hurt." Alby started snickering "how crazy is that?" Newt's breath hitched

"yeah, crazy" Newt whispered quickly.


	5. Chapter 5

"No, I'm doing good. The noises at night are bloody somethin'." Newt muttered bitterly, folding the warm clothes "this place is so big but..." he trailed off "feels so small" he mumbled 

"it takes a long time to get use to this place" Zart agreed and Newt turned his head with a sour look. He was already _hating_ it here. And his sour look _definitely_ had something to do with the band-wearing moron putting leashes on Grievers. -Well, maybe he was exaggerating about the grievers. "Oh I know that sour look. Your soulmate's a dick." 

"What soulmate" Newt looked away and placed another shirt on the pile  _stupid Minho. His clothes aren't even THAT good..._ Newt thought bitterly before pausing, no, he had to admit it looked like W.C.K.D specially had put a famous clothes designer on the job, and the designer added love to every thread. Newt turned his lips up at the thought in a small sneer and Zart rose an eyebrow. _Silk-blue-shirted bastard..._

"You're done for today, why don't you go hang around?" Newt definitely wasn't arguing and practically ran off. _Need air. Need space._ He thought as he continued his jog. And that's all he did for hours upon hours whilst he thought, he jogged from one maze wall to another. That was at least a mile. He was sure he had done 20 miles before the end of the day and the doors closed.  _Need...water..._ Newt shook his head and snatched a bottle from Frypan's counter. 

Although he noticed a few boys watching him in horror as he gulped the stuff straight down...straight-faced. "NEWT!" Alby practically yelped "That's WHISKY?!"

"It is?" Newt blinked and looked at the bottle before shrugging and attempting to sip it again, just to have it snatched "it doesn't taste strong."

"it's for wounds!" -"Well what's it doin' on the food and drinky-stall thingy?!" Newt demanded.

"What is wrong with you?" Alby sighed "we all saw you jogging. Gally made a bet. Whoever guessed the amount of miles you could run before dropping dead would win." he deadpanned

"it was fun!" Newt defended "nothing is wrong, just... _this place_." Newt collapsed on the wooden log, placing his elbows on his knees with a small frown "it's sucks the life out of you in a _day_ "

"well, your life would be a lot better with someone in it." Alby reminded and Newt's aura changed to be even darker and he hunched over with a huff of air "it's your soulmate! -They're an asshole. Who is it? I'll kill them." And Newt smiled.

"I'm gonna forget about this stupid piece of ink. It don't mean anythin'" Newt mumbled, rubbing at his wrist 

"well, you've almost been here a week. Your new clothes are coming tomorrow" Alby happily sat beside him, changing the subject and Newt deflated, rubbing at his clothes with a frown "Newt, you need BETTER clothes." he deadpanned and Newt continued rubbing the fabric "you can keep the stupid scarf thing"

"it's a hat-scarf. It's a harf." Newt answered as he tugged up the hood "I love it." 

"well, as long as your shuck-face is having fun." Alby shrugged 

"moderate fun." Newt mumbled before sighing "Minho"

"Minho?" Alby's eyebrows shot up in surprise

"you asked who my soulmate was? -Am I dead yet?" Newt asked and Alby just stared at him, in more horror than anything "I'm dead, aren't I?" 

"Newt, he's a good guy..." Alby trailed off

"where's the but?" Newt whispered

"but...he's too...he's got more than the maze walls up around him." Alby shrugged "he seems to block out everyone. He's sarcastic, witty, funny, popular. But when it comes to true relationships, he just...shuts down. He hates the mark." 

"It was because I yanked a green apple from the bush and it really hurt." Newt stared down at Alby and crossed his arms "stupid apple...-Should I just talk to him? -Slap him around?" and Alby shrugged "I'm gonna go get him, he's in that stupid cubby hole in the woods!" Alby made a noise of detest as Newt stood and stomped across the glade, a few people's eyes following him and Alby jogged slightly but stopped and gripped his head nervously.

"Who's getting spanked off Newt?" Ben snorted

"Minho" Alby hissed and Ben froze

"shit, Newt's gonna die." Ben deadpanned. 

* * *

 

Newt started rapping at the door, his fist shaking the door and he even added a few kicks here and there until the door swung open, Minho loudly cursing Ben...cursing Newt, who was..obviously not Ben. "What do you want?" Minho asked, narrowing his eyes away from Newt.

"My eyes aren't gonna burn you" Newt deadpanned "I'm smart. I figured it out." he warned "this? -THIS?" Newt ripped up his sleeve, shoving Newt back into the shack before slamming the door "is your reason for practically bullying me from across the glade with those snake-eyes!" he pointed at Minho "black and devoid of all emotion-!" he ranted "you're like a fucking zombie!" he hissed "a vampire!" 

"Wh-"

"AND-" Newt added on "You even had the decency to blame ME for this? -you gonna blame me for trapping us here too?! -For making the grievers. Did I make the grass grow, Minho?! -DID I MAKE TH-" Newt made a loud noise, his eyes flying open  _shit...bloody hell_ he thought to himself. Minho's lips...on his...Newt's mind switched off instantly, eyes fluttering shut, then Minho practically shoved him back.

"You're toxic!" Minho held his mouth

"me?! -You kissed me!" Newt defended

"you liked it-!" Minho argued

"you liked it!" Newt stepped closer

"you MADE me like it!" 

"bullshit-!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((DID I MAKE THE GRASS GROW MINHO?!!))


	6. Chapter 6

"I can't STAND him!" Newt hissed "we just had a huge argument because he's a bloody shank!"

"nice use of the word, Shank, Shank" Ben congratulated 

"Thanks, Ben" Newt beamed "but he thinks he can bully me because I have the mark of death? -He'll have the mark of bloody death when I chop his head off" he huffed as Ben yanked open the elevator "he's all high and mighty but really he's a stupid head" he declared as Ben passed Newt's new clothing up "thank you" 

"he'll get over it!" Ben called as Newt walked towards his *bed*, if it could even be called that. And started changing. What was he meant to be able to do in skinny jeans and a tight tank. He didn't argue, he looked much better in the new clothes. But it would be hard to do his *daily training* in tight blue jeans. 

~

"He's at it again" Ben sighed from far away, Alby glanced at Ben, throwing an arm around the boys shoulders "in skinny blue jeans...kids a _miracle_ " And there was Newt, running the length of the glade. With gladers watching him.

"What's your angle?" Newt looked up to see Minho running beside him

"angle?" Newt questioned "I ran before I knew we were paired, Don't be so flattered" Newt picked up his pace but Minho just matched it 

"why?"

"I like it" Newt muttered "why do YOU run?" he challenged "running makes me feel...free, freer than I am, Anyways. And I had this cool leg brace made for me, fits like a dream over these jeans. I for one, am not going to sit back."

"sit back?" Minho snorted

"the slave life is not for me" was all Newt said before picking up his pace more to escape the boy "I'd rather run-free!" he called "Hey guys" Newt stretched his arms above his head and took a tiny sip from his water bottle, making Alby scowl "what?"

"why aren't you drinking?" Alby sighed

"drinking. is something we may have to live without for a while" Newt held up the bottle "I'm teaching myself to drink less and less so that-"

"that's not how your body works, Newt. You can't teach yourself to survive with less water. You'll pass out" Alby warned "what? do you think we'll run out of water?" Newt just shrugged and Alby pulled a face "drink, two full gulps, Green-bean. Or I'll send you to the kitchens and put an end to this stupid...training" Newt groaned loudly and did as requested. 

"Walk with me" Newt gave another groan and walked along side Alby "Are you scared I'm going to rant to you?" and Newt nodded "you'd be right. You know, when Minho first came up to the glade, do you know how I felt towards him?"

"Admiration? -Loyalty?" Newt suggested "pride?"

"I didn't feel proud of him. Because the more things he accomplished, the more terrifying he became" Alby nodded to himself "when he first came up, it took one glance into his eyes to make us all lose our minds, make us just beg for him to go back to where he came from, just send the elevator back down. Take him with them..." and Newt blinked with surprised "he was so haunted." 

"Haunted..." Newt mumbled "why are we talking about this...?" and Alby nodded 

"Because you have the same look he does. -But Minho was scarier. I stalked over him, day and night, flinched when he touched anything sharp, he'd always say things like 'hah, Alby, calm down man I'm not gonna kill you or something'. That was NOT what I was afraid of. He became SO obsessed with the maze-" he started and Newt made an 'oh' sound

"you think I'm obsessed" Newt deadpanned

"he became so obsessed I feared he believed the only way to escape was not through the maze" and Newt twisted his face

"I'm not going to off myself" Newt deadpanned again 

"I know that. I know Minho wouldn't either, once I got to know him. But that look is still there and the obsession is STILL there. Newt. I feel you are the only person who might be able to end this endless torture of the maze. Get us out and...get rid of that look"

"all due respect, Admiral-Alby..." Newt trailed off "that look was there long before he came to the maze" and Alby twisted his face in confusion "those eyes are the eyes of long-lasting depression. Not short-term depression. The eyes are very different. The colour is darker, more haunting, and the person smiles WIDER than before. -I have became more interested in studying my fellow Gladers than studying the maze. Human activity...the way they work, we work. It's interesting"

"I think we were all depressed before we came here" Alby nodded 

"then we'll be that way when we leave" Newt slapped Alby's arm "which is why we have to run" he turned, jogging in-front of Alby "for running is how we're free" he winked before disappearing towards the other side of the glade.


	7. Chapter 7

"Right, but when we get sick or need clothes or food or water, or when we get seriously hurt or when-" Newt ranted and kept babbling and babbling and babbling as he jogged backwards "they always know, chop off me bloody leg and they'll send a new one" he continued his long drawn-out rant -"So that means they're watching and we need to find what they're watching with, a camera or something, it'll be inconspicuous, not like a giant fuck-off television screen, but somethin small like pieces of grass-NO, something that moves so we don't stand and em and break em, like bugs, ohh, camera bugs, the smart bastards, we need to find the camera bugs, they'll be scurrying around, they'll be in the maze too, fast and can climb walls, also we gotta-" Alby let out a loud groan as he picked up his walking speed, but Newt just matched it "right?!" 

"Okay, say you're right, say they have moving camera bugs, which, I wouldn't be surprised if they did. Why should we destroy them? -So we can starve and not get medicine?" he raised an eyebrow "plus, they'll just put in new ones"

"aye but if we catch one and do research or somethin' with it-" Newt started off on a long rant once more and Alby walked off "rude!" Newt called, crossing his arms 

"you gonna knit your mouth shut, Greenbean?" Gally asked, walking past him 

"you gonna knit yourself a life, Gally?!" Newt called back, crossing his arms, if he couldn't rant to Alby about possible things they could look in to, what else could he do for fun? since they wouldn't even THINK about letting Newt leave The Glade for a second. He figured he'd be a good runner -If he tried. He was getting sick of running around IN the glade, where he was wasting time and water, for no reason what-so-ever. But Alby had grown fond of Newt, and wouldn't let him leave. 

Not that Newt had asked but...Alby always had that look in his eyes, like daring him to ask. All Newt did day and night was farm, eat and run. At least if he was a runner he'd have his head full constantly, with patterns about the maze and why the maze was moving in a certain way. Newt was very curious, but only about himself and everyone else in the glade, where the came from, what had they gone through before?

-Newt had a horrible feeling he went through a lot. 

But he didn't hold much of an opinion or thought on WHY they were there. "Shank" Minho said, walking past Newt

"Shuck-face!" Newt called back before pausing "wait, wait, wait" he tripped over his feet slightly, stumbling to catch up with him "What're you doing here?" he ordered 

"holding a meeting that YOU-" Minho spun around and placed his finger against Newt's forehead, shoving him back slightly "are not entitled to attend" 

"What?!" Newt ordered, crossing his arms "so you found things in the maze that I can spend time thinking about and you're keeping it from me?"

"keeping it from you? -What am I, your husband?" Minho snorted, prodding Newt's forehead "this is private.. _in_ -" Minho prodded his head " _for_ "  he prodded again " _mation_ " one finale prod and Newt swiped the hand away 

"what am I your kid?" Newt scowled challengingly 

"Touche" Minho smirked and jogged off, much to Newt's disdain 

"I hate this place so much" Newt muttered bitterly, tugging at his hair "I'm going crazy"


	8. Chapter 8

"No, they're not just letters. Bloody hell" Newt ranted

"why did you have to tell him what I found?" Minho spat towards Alby "he's been following me around all day!" 

"because you're stupid!" Newt argued "the letters are the people who have us captive here, right?" and Minho nodded "what if the letters mean something"

"they're letters" Minho deadpanned

"they could be short for something!" Newt answered "each letter could be an actual word"

"Yeah, you're probably right Newt, but there's no way to find out" Alby pointed out "if you're so bored go carve wood" 

"I want to get the bloody hell out of here" Newt reminded "I want to run. Not slave in the kitchens and carve wood" 

"run? with your limp?" Minho snorted

"I can beat you any day" Newt stepped closer and Minho scowled, stepping closer himself, ready to fight the blond, if need be

"you're like an old married couple. Slim it, just let him try" Alby waved a hand "if Newt wants to be stupid and die-" he started

"you're trying to scare me!" Newt huffed

"if you're not scared, that's something wrong with you" Alby deadpanned before storming off

"bloody hell. I am scared." Newt grumbled "I'm just not scared of the maze"

"you should be. You really should be, Newt" Minho warned, and he also walked off. Leaving the blond standing alone.

* * *

 

"You're not coming. That's finale" Minho decided, Newt tightened his running straps and raised an eyebrow "you're not! -Take the gear off"

"do you care about me?" Newt challenged, and Minho caved and allowed Newt to join "you're so easily manipulated" Newt snorted and Minho glared.

"Keep up, Greenbean." Minho pointed out 

"it's dark and cold" Newt mumbled "a totally different world from the glade"

"yeah, you're in my world now" Minho smirked and Newt glared.


	9. Chapter 9

"bl...oody...e'll" Newt grunted, Minho smirked smugly as Newt doubled over, breathing heavily 

"I knew the maze would be too much" Minho crossed his arms and shrugged "you didn't listen-"

"What time tomorrow?" he panted and Minho narrowed his eyes angrily "What? -I'm tired, but, it _was_ my first time. You said you need more Runners" he pointed out and jogged backwards "I'm gonna keep training, see ya" he waved to Minho and spun back around, avoiding one of the smaller Gladers with a flinch before jogging over to Frypan's stand to grab a bottle of water.

"Hard Day?" Frypan questions, Newt just shrugged and popped open the water

"Hard" Newt confirmed and started gulping down his water, almost vomiting from how quickly he drained the bottle "I'm going out tomorrow again, I think. I jogged off before Minho told me, but he's in the maze every day" he yawned loudly "and he has to wake me up, he won't risk me whining at him" 

* * *

"Bloody hell-!" Newt yelped and slid along the maze floor, shoes gliding like he was on ice "come here, you little sh-" he cut himself off as he crept up to the bug and squinted his eyes before latching out "Got ya!" he gripped the bug hard in his palm and smiled proudly to himself before tucking the bug safely away in his bag. He didn't care exactly what Alby said, Newt thought checking out the little camera-beetles would be valuable. And staring at the bug definitely confirmed it was how the people were watching them-

-So when Newt left the maze, Minho running closely behind him, he immediately jogged into the runners cabin and tossed down his bag, before pulling out the bug and trapping it against the bare part of the map-table, before yanking out his knife and digging it into the center of the bug, it sparked and Newt drew his thumb back "ow" he muttered, sucking on the tip of his thumb were the little shit had zapped him. 

It was some kind of robot, compacted with a series of wires. And a small round device that was embedded in it's head, which, Newt assumed The people were watching them with.

Newt, had actually hoped at first he could rewire one of the bugs and use it to watch the maze at night without being in the maze, but deflated when he realized he couldn't. The ways the bugs had been set up ruined any hope of that.

"Hope you're mapping and not shucking around" Newt glanced up at Minho who kicked the door shut and gulped from his water bottle 

"Well, NOW, I bloody am" Newt snorted, waving a hand "I take this seriously too, Minho. I just have other things I'm considering. I'm trying to get out of here as fast as-"

"That's your problem. Start thinking about leaving, whether it's in 9 years or 9 days. Just...think escape, not quick escape. Escape is good enough" Minho pointed out, Newt made a talking motion with his hand and twisted his face before nodding 

"Fine."


End file.
